Refrigeration systems may be used to cool a space down to a set temperature. The refrigeration system may use refrigerant to remove heat from the air, and the refrigeration system may use a motor to turn a fan to circulate the cooled air. Running a motor at full speed at all times is inefficient and wastes energy. However, powering a motor on and off frequently reduces the lifespan of the motor.